Notes and Words
by outcaaast
Summary: Sedikit cerita Jongin tentang Sehun. This is Hunkai. For HUNKAI IN LUV CHALLENGE.


**Notes and Words**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is Hunkai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's actually my first time writing a song fiction. I don't know if it's gonna be good or not**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I wanna dance like no one's watching me**_

 _ **I wanna love like it's the only thing I know**_

Sehun itu segalanya. Setidaknya bagi Jongin. Sehun itu dunianya. Dan dunia Jongin hanya berputar di sekitar Sehun. Tanpa Sehun berarti hampa, _semu_. Tanpa Sehun berarti dunianya tak bergeming. Dan tak berporos.

Jongin tidak butuh siapa pun jika ada Sehun disana, disisinya. Jongin tidak butuh siapa pun untuk berada dalam dunia sempitnya selagi ada Sehun menemaninya. Dan Jongin hanya butuh Sehun, hanya Sehun.

Jongin mencintai Sehun. Sangat. Mungkin lebih dari yang Sehun tahu. Dan lebih dalam dari yang Sehun lihat. Karena cinta hanya bisa dirasa bukan dilihat kan?

 _ **I wanna laugh from the bottom of my heart**_

 _ **I wanna sing like every single note and word it's all for you**_

Ada banyak yang ingin Jongin katakan pada Sehun. Ada banyak yang ingin Jongin lakukan untuk Sehun. Namun, tidak ada kata yang bisa mengungkapkan betapa bersyukurnya Jongin memiliki seorang Oh Sehun di dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada tindakan yang bisa menggambarkan bahwa Jongin sangat bersyukur Sehun memilihnya di antara banyak orang lainnya.

Sehun selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa. Bahkan ketika ia tidak ingin tertawa sekalipun. Sehun selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum. Bahkan hanya dari satu kalimat atau satu tindakan yang Sehun lakukan.

Dan Jongin juga ingin terus dapat membuat Sehun tersenyum. Ingin selalu menjaga senyum itu tetap berada di sana. Dan tak akan membiarkan siapapun merenggutnya. Karena, senyum Sehun itu terlalu berharga bagi Jongin.

 _ **I wanna dance the night away with you**_

 _ **I wanna love because you taught me to**_

Jongin ingin setiap malamnya ditemani oleh Sehun. Berada dalam dekapannya hingga pagi menjelang. Dan terbangun dengan menatap wajah Sehun yang sedang tertidur. Lalu menghabiskan sarapan bersama di tempat tidur.

Jongin ingin setiap harinya berada di sisi Sehun. Mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya, atau ikut bersamanya melakukan sesuatu. Dan menjadi bagian dari hari-hari Sehun.

Jongin ingin selalu bersama Sehun. Baik ketika terbangun maupun tertidur. Ingin selalu bersama Sehun ketika ia bernafas. Sebut saja Jongin egois tetapi dia tidak egois sendiri. Dia egois bersama Sehun, Jongin tahu itu. Karena Sehun juga egois.

 _ **I wanna laugh all your tears away**_

 _ **I wanna sing 'cause every single note and word it's just for you**_

Jongin ingin selalu menjadi yang pertama Sehun cari ketika ia sedih. Menjadi yang pertama ketika ia senang. Menjadi yang pertama yang selalu Sehun cari ketika ia membutuhkan seseorang.

Dan Jongin dengan senang hati akan menghiburnya. Dengan senang hati akan menghapus setiap air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Karena air mata Sehun itu terlalu berharga. Dan mata itu akan terlihat lebih indah jika tersenyum, bukan bersedih.

Juga semua gabungan kata yang indah hanya untuk Sehun. Kalimat-kalimat penuh cinta yang terdengar _cheesy_ akan Jongin berikan jika itu membuat Sehun senang. Semua kata cinta hanya untuk Sehun. Karena Sehun itu sendiri cinta. Sehun itu artinya cinta dalam kamus Jongin.

 _ **Is it enough?**_

Apakah cukup? Apakah yang dilakukan Jongin terhadap Sehun sudah cukup? Tentu saja jawaban Jongin tidak. Karena apapun yang menyangkut Sehun tidak akan pernah cukup. Jongin ingin selalu memberi dan melakukan lebih.

Jongin ingin selalu membuat Sehun merasa penuh karena Sehun sendiri selalu membuat Jongin merasa penuh. Dan Jongin ingin memberi Sehun lebih dari yang pantas didapatkannya. Karena itu Sehun. _And to Jongin, Sehun always deserves more_.

 _ **I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know**_

 _ **And hope one day you'll learn the words and say**_

 _ **That you finally see, how I feel**_

Sehun adalah rumah. Tempat dimana Jongin bisa pulang setiap saat. Tempat dimana Jongin bisa melepas beban dunia dari pundaknya. Tempat dimana Jongin merasa aman. Karena rasa aman itu hanya Sehun yang bisa berikan.

Dan sebisa mungkin Jongin akan menjadi rumah bagi Sehun. Memberikan rasa nyaman padanya. Memberikan rasa bahagia yang hanya Jongin bisa berikan. Dan itu hanya untuk Sehun.

Jongin bahagia ketika Sehun menangis di depannya. Walaupun sangat jarang terjadi. Tetapi itu artinya Sehun mempercayai sisi lemahnya untuk terlihat oleh Jongin. Dan Jongin sangat menyukai itu. Sehun juga bilang bahwa Jongin membuatnya nyaman. Berarti Sehun juga menganggapnya sebagai rumah kan?

 _ **Another song for you about your love**_

 _ **Cause you love the me that's full of faults**_

Jongin bersyukur Sehun selalu menerimanya. Terlepas dari ketidaksempurnaan yang dimilikinya dan kekurangannya. Juga kesalahan yang tidak jarang ia perbuat.

Jongin itu ceroboh. Jongin itu kikuk. Jongin itu pemalu. Tak jarang dia membuat masalah dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang menyelesaikannya.

Tak terhitung berapa kali Jongin merasa bersalah karena ini. " _Tidak apa-apa_ " yang diulang ratusan kali pun tak sanggup menyingkirkan perasaan bersalah Jongin yang selalu melibatkan Sehun dalam masalah yang ditimbulkannya.

Tetapi Sehun selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang. Selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa bahwa itu adalah apa yang disuka Sehun darinya. Bahwa itu adalah yang membuat Jongin adalah Jongin. Dan Sehun selalu mengatakan bahwa ia suka itu.

 _ **I wish you could see it from this view**_

 _ **Cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love**_

Jongin suka segalanya tentang Sehun. Raut wajahnya yang selalu terlihat datar. Matanya yang menyipit lucu ketika tertawa. Bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut ketika merajuk. Suaranya yang rendah dan berat. Juga kulit pucatnya yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan Jongin. Jongin suka semuanya.

Bagaimana rambut yang selalu tertata rapi itu akan mencuat ke segala arah ketika dia bangun. Bagaimana wajah datar itu akan berubah menjadi jenaka ketika sedang menjahili Jongin. Bagaimana tinggi badan itu begitu kokoh menjanjikan perlindungan bagi Jongin. Jongin suka semuanya.

Tapi yang paling Jongin suka adalah ketika mata Sehun hanya tertuju padanya. Ketika segala perhatian Sehun hanya berpusat padanya. Ketika bibir Sehun hanya tersenyum padanya. Dan ketika bibir itu mengecup lembut bibirnya.

 _ **Not a day goes by that I don't think**_

 _ **About you and the love you've given me**_

Tidak seharipun Jongin lewatkan tanpa memikirkan Sehun. Hal yang sangat Jongin suka adalah perhatian Sehun. Ketika Jongin sakit, ketika Jongin pulang kemalaman, ketika Jongin begadang semalaman membuat tugas kuliahnya.

Dan Jongin berusaha keras untuk memberikan perhatian yang lebih lagi kepada Sehun. Karena Sehun pantas untuk itu. Sehun pantas untuk mendapatkan segalanya.

Hari itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Jongin tiba di rumah dengan keadaan yang buruk. Basah kuyup dan bibir yang membiru. Jongin itu tidak tahan dingin. Tetapi Sehun menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka dan sebuah handuk. Juga secangkir cokelat panas. Dan hari itu mereka habiskan dengan berpelukan di sofa di bawah sebuah selimut tebal.

"Jongin-ah"

"Ne?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hunnie"

Diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir Jongin.

 _ **I wish you could see it from this view**_

 _ **Cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love**_

Seandainya saja Sehun bisa melihat dirinya sebagaimana mata Jongin selalu melihatnya. Seandainya Sehun bisa merasakan apa yang Jongin rasakan setiap kali Sehun menatapnya.

Seandainya Sehun bisa melihat betapa sempurnanya Sehun di mata seorang Kim Jongin. Betapa terangnya cahaya Sehun di mata Jongin yang terbiasa gelap. Dan betapa indahnya seorang Oh Sehun di mata Jongin yang terbiasa melihat ketidaksempurnaan. Karena Sehun itu sempurna.

Sebut saja cinta itu buta. Dan Jongin memang telah buta oleh cintanya pada Sehun. Tetapi bila buta karena cintanya pada Sehun, Jongin rela. Sangat rela jika hitam mengambil alih warna-warnanya. Dan seandainya menjadi lebih buta lagi daripada itu memungkinkan, Jongin juga rela. Asal itu bersama Sehun. Tetapi, apa yang lebih gelap daripada hitam?

Dan lagi, Jongin tidak buta sendiri. Karena ia tahu bahwa Sehun juga ikut buta bersamanya.

 _ **Life is just so much better from your love…**_

"Kau dengar angin itu, Sehun? Dia berbisik _'aku mencintaimu'_ "

"Dan kau dengar balasannya? ' _Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin'_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fin.**_

 **.**

 _ **Song: One OK Rock – Notes and Words**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **What the... It's so cheesy, I'm writing some cheeseballs hahaha**

 **.**

 **Review please? :)**


End file.
